Kaine
by Jackal2
Summary: Kaine in his own series! Kaine battles demons of his past. Please R and R. Note: Set after Return of Kaine.


Kaine #1-Demons  
  
The man named Kaine stood as still as a statue on top of the New York high rise, the wind blew against his cape left with nothing to do but to let it flutter.  
  
The pain, it sears through me destroying me each day, I can't let it stop me, not now, not after I have come so far to complete the mission.  
  
Kaine stepped towards the ledge of the roof he was on; he launched himself off to land on another rooftop. The lightning struck which highlighted the metallic veins in his degeneration costume, and his long, gritty brown hair. Once again Kaine leapt off the rooftop he was on and allowed himself to fall. He fell down several stories; his hand began to glow as he placed his heated hands on the wall of the building he had just jumped off. As soon as his hands touched the building he began to slow down, having just prevented himself from a near certain death.  
  
Kaine walked down an alleyway, covered with litter and homeless people. Kaine looked at each homeless person one by one, he scowled, and his hand began to glow. Kaine walked over to the homeless man who appeared too weak to care that a goliath like Kaine was towering over him. The homeless man was wearing a slightly roughed up blue Yankees cap with a dirty looking jacket; his face was unshaven and dirty. Kaine's hand lowered towards the crouched down homeless man.  
  
"You will feel what it is like to truly live in pain tramp!" threatened an angered Kaine, a look of fear spread across the homeless man's face.  
  
Pathetic tramp, I shall tattoo him with my mark. The homeless man's eyes widened with fear, his mouth became agitated, tears ran down his dirt ridden skin; cleansing the patches it ran down. No, not again, I have marked the innocent too much, with the Mark of Kaine. Kaine retracted his hand from the homeless man's face and slammed into the wall. The homeless man's face still appeared frightened. Kaine walked off into the night as the homeless man examined the glowing mark Kaine left on the building.  
  
"You didn't have the guts!" accused a scarred Louise Kennedy; the Mark of Kaine covered half her face.  
  
Demons. Nothing but demons. Can't let them get to me.  
  
"You always were pathetic!"  
  
Kaine kicked over a nearby trash can, after then he made a fist and punched a whole straight through a brick wall of a building. The bricks crashed down and fell on the floor of the inside of the building. Kaine slowly examined the wreckage before taking a step inside the building.  
  
The building was furnished with scientific equipment, mostly belonging to Kaine's 'father' the Jackal. The scientific equipment varied from large cloning pods, to suspended animation tanks. On the far-left side of the laboratory was a chamber full of a sample of the Carrion Virus.  
  
Kaine walked towards a small draw, his pink cape fluttered behind with every step he took. Kaine stopped at a filing cabinet; Kaine tried to open the top drawer but soon realised it was locked. Kaine then heated his hand up and placed it slowly flat onto the drawer, after waiting a few seconds Kaine pulled his hand further towards and as he did so the drawer came out. Kaine placed the drawer on a desk, which was situated on the other side of the room.  
  
He began to examine every folder; all marked 'confidential'. He eventually found the file he was looking for marked 'Kaine'. He opened the dark folder after having starred at it for several moments. As Kaine began to read the first page a loud nose came from the opposite side of the laboratory. Kaine turned round and moved towards the noise, his menacing white eyes glowed in the darkness of the lab.  
  
"What have you ever been useful for?" taunted the scarred Louise Kennedy.  
  
Kaine continued to scour the darkened lab, "The hunt is far from over!" scowled a dead and scarred Vladimir Kravinof.  
  
The Grim Hunter, as he called himself, never did put up much of a fight; he was pathetic, despite how much I admired his country to take me on.  
  
A cold wind blew through the lab, as there was yet another crash, which alerted Kaine of an intruder's presence once more, the crash echoed throughout the lab, in turn it ricocheted off the walls bouncing through Kaine's ears sending an eerie message. Kaine stopped, he popped two claws out his hand, piercing through his costume. The claws had been branded the 'Sting of Kaine'.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Louise Kennedy asked with a snide expression on her face.  
  
Demons, they're still only demons, dead and buried. Kaine continued to trail in thought.  
  
"You can't escape!" said a voice from behind Kaine, it was Scrier, "You have not yet completed the mission which has been given to you!" his long black gown vanished into the night, leaving his pale white face as the only thing visible.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kaine; despite Kaine's height he seemed little more than a fifth grader compared to Scrier.  
  
A big smile spread across Scrier's face before he disappeared into the night.  
  
"He always could put a chill down your spine!" commented Louise Kennedy, "Going right back to the good old days in Utah."  
  
What did Scrier want? The pain hurts now more than ever, the Jackal kept too many files, I can't find if there's another way to cure my degeneration.  
  
Why are these ghosts tormenting me, haunting me? Is Scrier behind it?  
  
Too many questions.  
  
Kaine continued to walk onwards convinced that it was not Scrier he had heard previously. Suddenly the strip lights came on, one row at a time the lights filled the laboratory. Kaine continued walking, he appeared un- affected by the lights coming on. Kaine knew that whoever was also in the building in him was no ordinary burglar, no burglar would want to make such careless mistakes.  
  
Kaine seemed somewhat bemused at being hunted and outsmarted when it is usually he who has been the hunter. His hands were yet again glowing, ready to make his mark on whoever had broken in.  
  
I will scar all of them, they will pay and so will Scrier soon for what he has done, for what he will do.  
  
All of a sudden Kaine heard another noise coming from, this time, behind him. Kaine turned round to see a familiar face…  
  
"You're dead! What are you doing here?" Kaine uttered a look of fear and surprise could be seen from his navy blue mask despite how dark the laboratory was, "I killed you years ago in Utah…How can you be…" Kaine was cut off from the menacing look on her face.  
  
The ice-cold expression on her face was even enough to send a chill down Kaine's back, "Remember, Kaine you can't escape the demons of your past!" said a now somewhat alive yet still scarred Louise Kennedy.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
